Rayn Fire
by XshingknightX
Summary: What if master chief is among us? What if a wormhole teleported people from the future here? What if they decided to love normal lives and make sure their legacy lives on?
1. A Unexpected Journey

_**Hello new readers and welcome to my first ever Fanfiction. I am XshingknightX and I am just starting these types of things so let's all get our Critic side in all of us and extract my work and give me back feedback on what I did wrong. Well some things you should know about the story line.**_

_**The time line is after Halo 4 (yes I know hasn't even come out yet blah, blah,blah, but hey I felt like and we have all heard rumors about the ending so I got some and twisted to make this. And yes I know this would never happen. Ever)**_

_**In the first sentence B.K.T. means **__**before known time**__** and it counts down just like B.C. time period.**_

_**These are not all my own characters. I have my own OCs I will make but the names you recognize or will when Halo 4 comes out are not mine. **_

_**Thank you all for reading and enjoy this first chapter.**_

* * *

The year is 1055 B.K.T, and Master Chief and Cortana had just got back onto the UNSC Infinity with the ship's crew.  
"Chief," Cortana say wistfully, "It's finally over; we are safe and heading home for once since the beginning of the war." They shipped off the planet and headed for the wormhole. Within the day they got to the convergence point where the wormhole was to show again.

"Cortana, so where is this wormhole you were talking about that's suppose to get us home," asked Andrew Del Rio, the ship's captain.

"It's supposed to be here any minute now Captain." The ship's AI comes on.

"Wormhole appearing 5…..4…3…2…1 wormhole open." The worm hole teleported out of nowhere and slowly opened its big mouth and activated.  
"Well sir ready to go home finally," Retorted the Captain "MEN ALL HANDS TO STATIONS, WE'RE GOING HOME!"

"It sure is Captain," Chief Replied Relieved "it sure is." They started moving forward into the portal and as they went in two covenant escape pods rammed into the Infinity, one in the rear engine, dying on impact, and the other in the Aft of the ship and then the ship starts to groan with a loud echo as it turns and slams its back end into the side of the wormhole and the system twitches for one second.

"Captain what was?" the Sergeant asked worriedly.

"Damn Covenant, MEN CHECK THE SHIP NOW BEFORE SOMETHING HAPPENS, GO GO GO!" Captain Andrew hurriedly set out orders. Everyone was worrying about the damage and the possible Elite on the ship that no one stopped to check the system or the wormhole. Everything went white as they went through and next thing they know they are through and the right rear engine explodes and throws the pod into the side of the machine and lodges in it. It explodes and as they move away starts a chain reaction explosion in the wormhole and blows up the wormhole along with the lodged pod. The blast from the explosion throws the ship forward and into earth's orbit.

Andrew yells out, "IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT? ROLL CALL!" everyone checks in safe and sound and the investigation teams are searching when all of a sudden one of their escape pods shoot out and into space. "SHOOT THAT POD!" They fire and barely miss it right as it gets out of range. "Ugh, Dang'it" Andrew says angrily. (In case you're wondering Chief went with one of the intercepting groups for the elite) Andrew looks around and sees everyone is safe, "oh well, sergeant status report."

"There is no hull breach sir but we did lose hyper drive and the right rear engine sir," replied the sergeant curtly.

"Good, thank you sergeant." Andrew says relieved as he relaxes and releases his held in breath. He looks around outside at earth and notices something strange. Then John, Master Chief, Gets back to the deck right then.

"Barely missed him, saw him leave right as we got there," states chief then crosses his arms and stands there staring at earth and is filled with memories of his childhood, and the last time he had been to earth when it had been peaceful.

"Sergeant where's the space port or anyways why has no one hailed us so far?" Andrew asked curiously.

"I don't know sir, but there don't seem to be any long range scanners either."

Cortana pops up on the AI projector, "Well let's figure that out later, for now let's land and try and fix the ship, but let's hide us and the ship, I recognize the planet," Cortana says warily, "but it seems different in some way." They deploy reflector shields and go hide themselves so no one will be able to see or find them. They enter the atmosphere and land in a forest of evergreens. The woods are dark and wet from the ocean spray that is being carried in from the ocean twenty miles away. They step out and check the area around them and set up camp in that area and get what supplies they can in the immediate area. John and Andrew are on the deck of the ship watching and talking about what they need to do.

"Cortana if you may," Andrew asks curtly, "would you mind telling us what year it is?"

"Let's see it is," see checks the scanners and picks up on the local internet and checks the date, "it's….**1996** sirs."


	2. a life unexpected

_**Hello and welcome back to halo modern fan fiction. The last time we left off Chief and the crew of the Infinity just landed on earth in… HUUUH 1996. Are they going to be able to fix the ship? Where on earth are they? What happens now with the blown-up wormhole? All these questions will be answered. So without further ado let us… BEGIN.**_

"WHAT 1996 WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" exclaimed Andrew "I thought we had it set for 2553, why would it take us back to 1996?"

"Most likely it happened when the covenant pod made us ram into the side of the wormhole, the power did flicker for a second, so most likely it didn't power up enough to send us that far." Cortana says dryly as she continues to analyze the ship and check everything and look for where to get the parts to fix the ship and find the next wormhole.

"So when is the wormhole suppose to come to earth again?" The Captain says sounding a bit ticked.

"Let's see…," she checks her data and charts she got from the Forerunners and she says dejectedly, "It's not due to come to this system again till 2300."

"Well can't we just fix the ship and find the nearest date for the wormhole and warp to that galaxy?" Replied the Sergeant hopefully.

"It's not that simple solider, we would have to fix the engines and even if we had the parts that would take a year, but we don't and I highly doubt that this time would even have anything closely related to it." Cortana checks her Forerunner history. "And to make things even worse there are no forerunner ruins that we can get to without attracting attention.

"Cortana is it safe though, does it look like we are going to have to fight or leave anytime soon?" Chief asks questioningly and Cortana scans through information.

"No it's safe and besides you can't walk around like that or you will attract attention and then we will be found." Replied Cortana

"Ok sounds good to me." Chief says as he takes his helmet off for the first time in years and the ship's crew stares at him shocked to actually see his face. It normal, angular, has defined cheek bones, brown eyes with a hint of blue, and dark brown hair almost black. He takes in a big breath and releases. "Wow forgot how good the natural air felt. HAHAHA I can finally relax after 60 years."

"Wait chief…. You have been in this war for **60** years how that would make you 75 years old, but you don't look a day past 29," Exclaimed the sergeant in surprised.

"HAHAHA. Ya that's what happens when you get stuck in crysis for so long that your aging slows down to a fraction of the normal time of aging." Chief replied laughing.

"But wait from what we heard about you. You almost never talk and when you do talk you show no emotion and don't get friendly with anyone?" Replied the second in command; She is around 26 yrs old and just fresh out of the academy, top of her class, and holds the record for the best time in finishing the Spartan test since John. She is one of the first one to be initiated into the Spartan-IV program.

"What's your name Miss?" Chief asked, his voice sounded almost like he was annoyed.

"Diana Luna…Sir." She replied, while standing up straight and saluting to him. She sat back down and lowered her head out of embarrassment.

"It's ok Diana; it's true I was like that because I didn't know who would survive or if I would." Chief says seriously, "I am not now and becoming myself again because we are not in war are we?" Chief starts to smile for the first time in 60 years. "Now Captain if you don't mind I'm going to change out of this suit and go get some fresh air."

"Yes Chief," Andrew replies and salutes as John walks out, but he stops and turns.

"Andrew we are not in a war or in the military now. You can call me John and you don't have to salute me." John grabs and shakes His hand and walks out. John walks out and Cortana walks along side him as he goes to his room.

"So you just plan on retiring and living here? I can tell what you're thinking so don't lie to me." Cortana said accusingly. They walked to their room and chief closed the door behind him.

"Well what can I do, when we left home in 2553 there was a time of peace starting so they don't have any use for me. You even said we couldn't get back in this life time and what is the point of going back? I don't have any family or friends they all died in battles or I didn't know them since I was taken away so young." Chief replied as he took off his suit and put it in his chest at the foot of his bed. He looked around his room and it was pretty stark. It had his bed, which folded up and made perfectly just like everyone else's on the ship. He had a nightstand with a lamp on it and a dresser for his clothes that he had never used till now. There was a mirror there and he looked at his face for the first time in a long time and it seemed foreign and strange to him. He recognized him like a long lost friend or something; he looked at his body and saw the marks he got over time between crysis and battles. He had some scars around his body when his armor had broke early in the war, and that old scar across his eye when his helmet shattered from an elite slashing him with an energy sword. He looked closer and found the oldest scars of back when he was in boot camp and the first injections of the Spartan-II serum. He opened his dresser and pulled out a UNSC t-shirt, a pair of jeans, a leather jacket, and some boots. He dressed up and the t-shirt stretched out over him because he had gotten bigger and stronger over time. Cortana sized him up for the first time in a long time without the suit on. She saw the all his muscles flex with fresh air and his body actually relaxes and calm down since he was initiated into the program; he had all muscle and almost no fat, his muscles though weren't too big they were lean and just accented his body type and not over power it. She then noticed that he was also stark neon white from staying in his suit the whole time.

"Hahahaha you need to go to the virtual room and I will set it so you can get a nice healthy tan and look normal and not bring attention." Cortana said with a smirk on her face and she looked at him all over.

"Cortana wait I don't…" she disappeared as she went to change the settings. "Ugh she is becoming more and more like a human woman every day since this war ended." Chief knowing he would never win and would regret it if he didn't go started to head towards the virtual room. So he tanned like she wanted and then came out and she appeared again in front of him.

"There, all better. See the wasn't so hard was it?" Cortana smiled big and then thought about something. "Hey John, ummmm…do you mind if you walk around without me for a couple of days while I work on a project of mine I just thought of?" She asked excitedly, so much so that some of her pixels were vibrating. John Thinking he could get away from her insistent ideas and chatter about everything she's learned about 1996 for a few days said yes with a strong voice and as soon as he said yes, she zapped away to do whatever project she was meaning to do. He walked to the deck and greeted Andrew and when everyone turned they were shocked to see him in normal clothes.

"Wow chi… I mean John you look… I don't know different." Andrew said sputtering and seeing John, in general any Spartan, without their suit on. He shook his hands and everyone got use to calling him John and seeing him that way. They slowly got supplies from nearby towns and got more unsuspecting clothing. They saw how people acted and slowly acclimated to society in 1996. The ship's AI they had before Cortana found a bay from the forerunners that had been abandoned right below them.

"Wait Captain why didn't Cortana tell us about this dock?" The sergeant asked curiously and he worked on opening the doors to set the ship in it.

"Well sergeant when we asked her to look she named of the ruins that would either have parts that had data and stuff in them but also parts. This dock has neither so there was no point in her mentioning it at the time." The Captain replied with a serious voice, "So everyone knows the plan right? We will all keep in contact with each other and to disperse into society and live our lives and if possible try to work to get to the ruins to fix the ship. The main thing is though is to live a long happy life here. This is our home now so let's help this time now and make it a better place for everyone."

"SIR, YES SIR!" The whole crew replied. They started to go and pack all their stuff as the ship finally docked and all systems shut down except for power to move around the ship. John started to pack his stuff and was almost done when he heard his door open. He turned around and saw the most beautiful woman in his life standing there. She was about his height and had full lush head of dark brown hair, she had the most beautiful dark royal blue eyes, and had a low cut dress that was floor length and framed her voluptuous chest. The dress hugged her body in such a way that it covered all of her yet u could see every curve.

"Hello John miss me?" The mysterious woman winks at him and smiles this mischievous smile at him. John looked shocked as he didn't know who this woman was and how she knew him.

"Umm….. Do I know you?" John replied quizzically trying to remember her.

"What don't you recognize me Chief; I've only been away for a week." She smiles again and starts to walk toward him.

"Wait…. Cortana is that YOU?!" John exclaimed in shock as she lays her hands on his chest and looks up at him.

"Hi John," Cortana said and hugged him.


	3. a light at the end of the hole

_**Hello and welcome to the 3…THIRD installment of HALO MODREN FAN-FICTION. Last time around the crew and ship decided to live out their lives in the 21**__**st**__** century and try, if possible to fix the ship. Cortana had just got a body and showed chief. What will happen now? Let's begin. And I liked to give credit to wallsofmine for some of the ideas and plot line I am taking. Oh and quick note the money they had in 2553 was worth around $10 for every $1 in 1996.**_

* * *

"hmmmm… I've wanted to hug you for so long." Cortana squeezes tighter and looks up at him through her lashes, then stretches up onto her toes and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and walks and goes to find some clothes and gear she could use. John just stands there shocked and staring at the door, where she had just left, for a good minute then shook himself and thought what cortana had done and then felt warmth slowly spread out from where she had just kissed him on the cheek. He continued packing and finished and hefted his bag over his shoulder and without thinking about it went and started looking for Cortana. He sees Andrew along the way and stops.

"Hey Andrew have you see Cortana today?" Chief asked turning around trying to find her.

"Ya I have I think the whole crew has." Andrew said with excitement and then realized by looking at chief that she was already taken by him. He decided that she wasn't that important and to help his friend "I think the last place I saw was by the pods with a bag waiting for you." Andrew pointed the loading dock she was at and then John went off in that direction and started to look for her at the loading dock. The intercom went and said the shuttle that was leaving for Portland, Organ was leaving in three minutes. He looked over at that shuttle out of curiosity and saw Cortana standing by it smiling at him, when she saw him. He walked over to her and set his bag down.

"Hi, took you long enough." Cortana said sarcastically and smirked.

"Well, you didn't tell me anything so it was only Andrew and luck that I found you." John said raising an eyebrow at her smirk. "So we are going to Portland then?"

"Yup sounded good to me; it is close to the ocean and not too hot, and it's a good safe place to live without many problems." Cortana said proudly beaming a huge smile.

"You checked it out before you got that body didn't you, so you would know where we should go when we left." He said more as a rhetorical question than a normal one. Cortana Just winked and picked up her bag and went into the pod as the doors opened and John grabbed his bag quickly and jogged after her. The doors closed right as he slipped in and the pod lifted off for the outskirts of Portland. Twenty minutes later the pod lands at the last station around the city and drops of John, Cortana, and like two or three of the crew, as they didn't want to draw attention by having one big group of people coming into town.

"So now that we are here I guess we are starting a new peaceful life for once." She beams and puts her arm through his and starts to pull him along. "So the ship's AI already made us citizens of this country called United States and we have a whole background of us as children and child hood friends and what not." She hands John his social security card, driver's license, a credit card, and state ID.

"Ok, so what are we doing now? You seem to be taking us somewhere deliberately" John

"What? Oh right I'm taking us to go get a car. This is so exciting being able to drive a car finally." She jumps up and down a little as they enter the parking lot and John rolls his eyes and catches a 95' blue Mustang GT, with one red racing stripe down the middle, and he starts to walk over to it dragging Cortana along and looks it all over as Cortana keeps talking about everything she can't wait to do. A car dealer comes over and they start talking and in the end Chief gets his mustang and Cortana gets a small little car that she considers cute. They drive off with cortana in front for to a realty store to buy a house. They spend a week in a hotel going back and forth searching for a house with a realtor. Seeing all different kinds of ones, after a 2 weeks of searching they find a house that has land all the way to ocean, is surrounded by forest, but isn't too far away from the main city that cortana can still drive to work when she gets a job in the city. They move in and buy furniture for the house. John gets his suit on and moves everything to where it needs to go by himself while cortana tells him where it goes.

"AHHH… finally done, thought it would never finish." John said as he sits down on the couch, taking of his suit and putting back on a pair of jeans and t-shirt, next to cortana while she sets up their entire new entertainment center. "So cortana you get a job yet? I just got a job at a logging company nearby just down that other road half way back up ours road."

"I have applied to 3 or 4 jobs; I will have an interview later this week." Cortana says as she pulls over their laptops and sets all those up and then moves around so every electronic is ready within 30mins of her starting to set them up. "My favorite one is for a business where I will work on their computers and fix them; I will also be doing other things but that is the main job."

"Ok well I'm going to go set up the work-out room and then the shed for my personal work and logging." John got up and started to walk to set it up.

"I will come with." Cortana smiles and walks beside him putting her arm in his and leaning against him, then when they get there sits on a counter and watches him set up all the equipment. When he gets done she goes back into the kitchen and starts to make dinner for them as he sets up the shed with the axes, saws, etc... on racks and organizes it all. When he comes into the kitchen through the back door all sweaty and sits down and huffs as cortana leans down and sets dinner in front of him, she kisses his head and goes and grabs hers then sits down and eats with him. They finish dinner and go to bed and wake up the next day with John going to work for the first day and Cortana going to the job interview. John makes friends on the first day and talks to them. After work he calls Andrew who was staying in the city for a little while and tells him to meet him at the jewelry store in the city. An hour later Andrew sees John walk up to the store and stands next to him.  
"Hey John so what's this about?" Andrew asks with a smile on his face.

"You will see." John smiles back and both guys walk into the store and then an hour later come out with a bag.

"Wow haha. Good luck man hope it turns out well." Andrew gets into his car and leaves to go home, while John goes and gets some flowers, candles, and some things for dinner that night. After he gets all of the errands done he heads home and gets everything ready and sits down and takes a breath right as he hears Cortana pull up in her car.

"John you home? I got great news!" She says excitedly and walks into the dining room and sees John standing there and stops with a gaping mouth. "What is all of this for?"

"you will see, so what is this great news you have?" John smiles and walks toward her and takes her jacket for her and hangs it up.

"Well I got the job and they wanted me to work immediately so that's why I was so late." She says quizzically as she tries to look around without showing it.

"WOW that's awesome. I'm so happy for you." John walks in and sits her down and eats dinner with her then takes a walk with her along the beach and stops along the way as the sun is just setting and then stops and turns toward her. "Cortana?"

"what we aren't back to the house?" She looks around not really paying attention before just being happy to be with him.

"Well I have a question to ask." John gets down onto one knee and pulls a small black box out of his pocket and opens it up and shows a ring inside. "Will you marry me Cortana?" Cortana looks down at him in shock and stutters.

"oh John it's beautiful!" Cortana says and squeaks half way. "but oh yes, right ummm..." She looks him in the eye.


	4. A Choice to be made

_**Hello again and welcome back to halo modern fanfiction, sorry for taking so long. Our school had fall break for two days this Monday and Tuesday, so with a 4 day weekend and juts getting Halo 4 I got distracted and didn't write ha, quick note: HALO 4 IS AWESOME AND IS A MUST GET. Well anyways I will stop blathering and let us begin.**_

* * *

"Yes, a thousand times over YES!" He puts the ring on her ring finger and stands up. As soon as he stands up Cortana jumps and tackles him to ground unawares and gives him a big hug and a deep kiss. She pulls back and gives him the biggest smile.

"I take it you're happy?" John smirked as he picked her up with him.

"I'm the happiest girl alive." She said grinning ear to ear. They head back home and sit down to watch TV with Cortana leaning against John with his arm around her shoulders.

"Well since we are staying I guess I need to make a secret cellar in the workshop to hide my gear. I mean I can't really destroy it without attracting attention and the same if I try to sell it so I can work on that in my off time."

"Hmmm, ok so when do you want a wedding?" She sleepily asked as she started to fall asleep in his arms.

"I was thinking summer wedding around July 21 of this year." Cortana immediately shot up and stared at him.

"Really, you don't want to wait well that's awesome! The sooner the better I think." Cortana excitedly bounces up and down.

The days slowly drag for them as Cortana goes to work every day in the city and John works with the lumber company getting even more toned and tanned then he was before. He makes the cellar and puts everything from their UNSC days inside and then shuts it and locks it. He covers it with wood and hides it to remain there until they needed it. They met and greeted more friends as days went by then weeks and weeks turned into months and then the day finally came. The night before they both went to parties for each other. Cortana is waking up with friends and getting ready as John is doing the same with his friends. John and the other guys are just getting dressed after all getting done with showers and then they get in their cars and drive to the church. The girls are just getting dressed too along with make-up and dresses then they start helping Cortana get ready.

"Oh wow the dress is so beautiful Cortana." Cortana Giggles with excitement as they help put the dress over her and zip up the back. She sits down and they do her hair and make-up. When they finish they pull a mirror over. "You look so gorgeous, you will be the star of the party." They all get in their positions and then the music starts and John turns and looks down the aisle. He sees Cortana start walking and thinks she is the most beautiful woman in the world. She walks up next to him and they hold hands and go through the ceremony and get married. They go and mingle at the reception afterwards and get their presents and then head home after it all. They get home and John carries everything inside then picks Cortana up and over the threshold and shuts everything behind him. He carries her up to the bedroom and shuts the last door behind him, then sets her down standing up and slowly unzips her dress as he slowly and romantically kisses her neck. Her dress drops revealing nothing underneath. He pushes her onto the bed as he takes his suit off and goes in for a deep kiss.

They then have a baby boy next summer on May 22, named Alexander Rahl. Life goes on normal family with John staying fit and strong because of old habits and Cortana became the head of the technology department at her business. The years go by as they raise their son and he becomes a teenager. They year is 2013 and Alexander is 16 years old.

"Alexander breakfast is ready. John get off the Xbox now and come and eat with us." Cortana sternly said as she put everything on the table and looked around the corner.

"Yes mom, just another minute." He runs down the stairs and catches John right as he goes in to the kitchen too. They eat breakfast and then John goes to work, as Cortana takes Alexander to school and then she goes to work. Alexander is in the 11th grade and is one of the smartest people in the grade. He has the highest IQ and also a big muscular build. He has thick brow hair like his mom and brown eyes like his dad along with other things from his parents. He is walking through the halls when he sees his crush walk by and she notices and turns and quickly smiles and goes to her class. Her name is Sarah Bigg and she is in the grade below him; she is just barely shorter than him and has long flowing gorgeous brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. She has, he admits he does look, a very beautiful and curvy body. During lunch he gets the courage to go up and ask her out and invite her for dinner. She says yes and giggles and then leaves; while he is left grinning like a 5 year old boy planning what to do when they get home later that evening after one of his friends drops off Sarah and him at his house. They set their stuff down in his room and then Alexander gives her a tour of the house and land around. He opens the shed door for her.

"And this is where my dad does a lot of the building of things you've seen around the land." He throws his hand out and invites her in.

"Really? Wow that's awesome your dad is so cool." She exclaims as she looks around and then trips on a loose board and Alexander jumps and catches her and falls too while she lands on top.

"OOF!" the wind gets knocked out of him as he hits the ground and he hears a hollow thud.

"OH I'm sooo sorry I didn't mean t…"

"ssshhh" Alexander puts a finger over her mouth. "It's ok haha your light as a feather, but one thing I am curious about is why the floor sounded hollow?" He picks her up and rolls over and looks around and eventually finds the opening to the lock to the cellar.

"What is this it looks important; I don't think we should open it." She slowly back away as Alexander leans down and puts his hand to it and then his eyes turn blue and it almost looks like there are computers in them as all the lock click open and then he grabs the latch and pulls it open and then turns on the light.

"Come on it will be ok." He holds her hand as he goes down and sees a big room with only two foot lockers sitting against the opposite wall closed with a logo on it they recognized from a video game they were playing. "Umm are those what I think they are?" Alexander

"No it can't be those are games it can't be." Sarah says quizzically as they walk up and open up the first and find clothes with the logos and boots and other equipment.

"Wow they were from the future. HEY isn't your mom's name Cortana so I guess she made a body." She turns and thinks, "Well I guess it's possible considering they're technology but She only loved one guy…" They immediately spin towards the other foot locker.

"NOooo, my dad can't be him. He can't be THE MASTER CHIEF!" They go and open it and find the armor on it with the green chest plate showing the number on the back of the lid of the foot locker. 117. They look down and see his helmet staring back up at them. "He really is master chief." They just stare and don't hear his parents come down the stairs.

"Yes I am, so you finally found out." The kids jump and turn around looking guilty as Sarah hits him in the shoulder.

"See told you we would get in trouble." Sarah

"It's ok...Alexander's girlfriend?" Cortana questioned?

"Yes I am, Sarah Bigg nice to meet you wish it was on better terms though." John just busts out laughing

"Well we knew he would find it one day." John goes over and pulls out a drawer, "well now, guess it's time to explain everything to you two, let's go back inside." He begins to head up the stairs when he stops. "Oh Ya Alexander bring up those two foot lockers too.


End file.
